


Curves are (more than) alright

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Karen/foggy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're curvy and self concious. Matt puts your mind at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curves are (more than) alright

You've been nervous since yesterday when you had your interview at Nelson and Murdock. They hired you on the spot and today is your first day. You're only the 4th employee, but they're a young practice trying to expand. They all seem like decent people. The more you think about it, the more your nervousness mixes with excitement.

You walk up and take a deep breath before you open the door. What you see is... not what you were expecting. They're all sitting in the reception area. Matt and Foggy are behind a desk, facing the door and Karen is facing them. Karen takes notes on something and Matt and Foggy freeze as they each shove a cupcake in their mouth.

"Uh, should I come back?" You glance at your watch, wondering if you're early or have the wrong day or something.

Foggy is the first one to recover. "No, you're right on time. Want a cupcake?"

"No thanks.”

“You sure? There’s plenty.” Foggy asks.

“Really. I’m okay, thank you.”

“Suit yourself.” Foggy acts like you just turned down a hundred dollar bill.

"So what's the occasion?" You ask.

They all exchange glances, well Foggy and Karen do, before Karen answers. "We were seeing who could eat the most cupcakes in three minutes."

You laugh. "Who won?"

"They both had six." Karen shrugs.

“Aww. No winner?”

“Nope.”

"I see. So is there something I should get started on?"

"Yeah! Right over here, Matt and I will move." Foggy says and Matt stands, going straight to his office. "You can work with Karen here. As we expand I guess we're going to have to find more office space."

"Maybe, but this should work."

"Alright, I think Karen can help you out with the rest. Are you good?" Foggy asks.

"Yeah, I should be."

"Alright I'm going to get started on some work." Foggy says as he exits.

You take a seat and Karen explains what you're going to be doing. The two of you sit in silence for the most part, but there's a question clawing at you.

"Is something wrong with Matt?" You ask Karen as you work.

"Why do you ask?"

"He was quiet this morning, he didn't seem so distant in the interview."

"I think he was just embarrassed. He takes his job seriously." She pauses. "Don't get me wrong. He's charming and has a sense of humor, he just tries to be professional. Foggy finally got him to let loose before you walked in."

"Oh." You feel bad, but you don't think she meant anything by that last sentence, so you brush it off. "Well it made me less nervous. I can tell you that I've never felt so comfortable with my boss. I mean, who gets offered cupcakes on their first day?"

She laughs. "Yeah, it's great. You fit in here. It's not like you're a client or anything."

-6 months later-

Your position at Nelson and Murdock is the first job you’ve had where you get along with all your coworkers. Matt and Foggy are so down to earth; working here is like you’re all a big team instead of having actual bosses. The four of you do your share and get your share of the proceeds.

Matt though, is a whole other story. Not that it’s awkward or he’s haughty, no. Karen was right; the bastard's charming and witty. Mind you, it’s a different witty than Foggy delivers, but Matt knows how to have a good time on occasion. Your ever developing crush on Matt makes you feel like You're in high school again, but it won’t go away. To make matters worse, you think he’s picking up on it. He may be blind, but he sure notices when you’re gawking. Not that he’s called you out on it, of course. He just has a tendency to ask if you’re okay, right as you’re admiring something or another about him.

Right now you and Matt are the only ones in the Office; Karen and Foggy having left for a date.

“Hey, y/n? Can we talk?” Matt asks, ‘looking’ up from his work.

Those words never fail to strike panic into your soul. “Uh yeah. What’s up Matt?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, I just noticed something.”

“Alright, what is it?”

He lets out a laugh. “Um, I don’t mean to be forward-”

Shit. there’s a but isn’t there? You think.

“But”

There it is.

“And please, correct me if I’m wrong,” He clears his throat.

Oh come on man; you’re killing me. Spit it out.

“Do you like me?”

You freeze. You haven’t told anyone. How does he know? Are you being that obvious? “Yeah Matt, of course I do. You’re really nice.”

He lets out an awkward laugh. “Thank you, but I meant a step up from that.”

You see how flustered he is and let yourself believe, for one crazy moment, that he’s interested in you. “Maybe a little.”

He hears your teeth graze your skin as you bite your lip and your voice raise about 3 octaves higher than usual. “I’m sorry, I made that awkward, and probably nerve wracking. I just wanted to talk to you about it because I might like you a little too.” He smiles.

Now that your little crush is telling you that it feels the same, you don’t know what to do. “Really?” Wow. Smooth. That didn’t make you come off as desperate or lonely. Not at all. You berate yourself.

“Yeah. More than a little actually. Would you let me take you to dinner or something? I’d like to get to know you better.”

You try to contain your smile. When you realize that he can’t see it, you smile with abandon, not worrying about looking over eager. “Yeah. That sounds nice.” You’ve never liked eating in front of people. It’s probably because you’re curvy and you can feel everyone thinking ‘of course she’s having another slice of pizza’. Maybe it’s because your best friend and her family growing up were all tiny and her mom always acted shocked when you ate more than they did. “Do you think we could go for a walk in the park or something instead though?”

“Yeah, whatever you want.” He smiles.

-The next day-

You and Matt agreed to meet at the park tonight at 6:00, so here you are, sitting on a bench looking for him. You hear the tap of his cane and stand to greet him.

“Hey Matt.” You smile, hoping he can hear it in your voice.

“Hi.” He smiles back.

“I have a bench right here if you want, or we can walk.”

“Walking sounds good, but can you lead me?” He holds out his hand. He dosesn't need you to lead him, but it's an easy ice breaker.

“Yeah, of course.” You take his hand and start down the path.

“So what made you want to do this instead of dinner?”

You don’t want to jump into the whole not eating in front of people thing. You’ll do it, but only when you don’t have another option. “It’s something different.” You shrug.

He heard your heart jump when he asked the question but he doesn’t say anything about it. “I haven’t been here in so long. When I was a kid I would come here with-” He stops himself. He used to come here with Stick to hone his senses and learn to deduce his surroundings. He doesn’t know if he’s ready to tell you about that part of his life yet so he changes the story. “I’d come here after they put me in the orphanage and just listen to everything going on around me.” He smiles. “I remember there was a girl that came here every Saturday with her dad and her dog. I always wanted to say hi but I never worked up the nerve.”

“Do you remember her name?”

He shakes his head. “No, I knew it at the time, that and her dog’s name, but I couldn’t tell you now.”

“Was the dog’s name Roxy?”

He stops. “Now that I’m hearing it, I think that was it. How did you know?”

“I think that little girl was me. That’s what we did every Saturday. Go to the park with Roxy.”

He laughs. “No way.”

“Yeah. Where were you usually?”

He takes a minute to answer, trying to assess where he is. “I think it was this bench we’re coming up to here.”

“Yep. We always went to that field right over there. Did you come here with someone else?” You think about it. “I think I remember seeing a kid and an older guy, both wearing glasses, sitting here.”

“Oh my god, it was you.”

“You mentioned you were already in the orphanage. Who was he?”

“He was a blind guy they paid to help me learn how to function as a blind person.” Well that was easier to say than he thought it would be.

“Wow. That’s crazy.”

“What? The blind leading the blind?” He laughs.

You bump into his shoulder with yours. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

He laughs. “Yeah. It’s strange. Who knew we’d end up on a date here 20 years later?” He moves to wrap his arm around your waist.

Your first reflex is to shy away when he starts running his hand along your side, but you don’t want to make it awkward. You like him a lot and you don’t mind him touching you at all. You’re just self conscious.

“Are you alright?” He looks concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Y/n, I can tell you’re not.”

“How? What makes you think that?”

He pauses. “I can feel you squirming against my arm. Do I make you uncomfortable?” He moves his arm away.

“No Matt. I haven’t felt this comfortable with a guy since middle school with my first boyfriend.”

He can tell by the rhythm of your heartbeat that you’re telling the truth. “Well something’s making you uncomfortable. What’s going on?”

You sigh. “I don’t want to talk about it. It’s not a big deal I swear.”

He sits at at bench and you follow him over, both of you letting out a sigh at the same time. “I screwed up tonight didn’t I?” He says.

“Eh, I probably didn’t help deflate the situation.”

“I’m sorry. I tend to be pushy when I think someone I care about isn’t happy. Or when I get worried in general.”

You lean on him. “It’s a sweet sentiment at least.”

He’s surprised at first, but he’s quick to put an arm around your shoulders. “So would you turn me down if I asked you to dinner again?”

You grapple with yourself, trying to find a way out of dinner without turning him down, but you eventually cave. “I wouldn’t turn you down, no.”

“Good. First dates aren’t supposed to go well, right?”

You laugh. “If it makes you feel better, this isn’t the worst date I’ve been on.”

-3 months later-

You’re sitting in Matt’s apartment and he has an arm around your waist.

“So I know this is the point where our first date turned, but I won’t ignore it when I know something’s wrong with you. I’m hoping you trust me more now that we’re a couple.”

“How do you always know?”

“Well this time, you’re squirming again. It happens every time I put my arm around you. Well your waist specifically.”

You sigh. It’s time to put his mind at rest before he has an aneurysm trying to figure out how you want to be with him but you squirm every time he touches you. “I’m just self conscious.” You say, defeated.

He furrows his brows. “About what?”

You sigh. You wish he could just know instead of having to spell it out for him. “About my size.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just am.”

“So when I put my arm around your waist, you’re worried I’ll feel your size.”

You shrug. “I guess.”

“Well if it make you feel better, I already know what size you are. I can feel direction and mass, so I can assess a room and know what places are clear almost immediately. If I’m being honest, my cane is just for show.”

“What?”

“It helped at first, but I don’t need it anymore. It’s off putting to people if I don’t have a cane or a dog.”

“So can you tell what’s happening when people gesture?”

“To a certain extent but it’s not clear.”

“Oh. Well that’s interesting.”

“Enough about that though.” He hears your breathing change. “What? You didn’t think I forgot about you did you?”

“I was hoping.”

“What kind of self centered ass would I be? No. I need you to know that your size, or anything else on the surface doesn’t matter to me. Even if I could see.” A cheeky grin spreads across his face. “Besides, who says curves are a bad thing?”

That finally makes you smile. “Not you I’m guessing.”

“Definitely not me.” He kisses you.


End file.
